Dragonball Z: Azeroth Saga
by LordInsiDANious
Summary: This fanfic depicts the events of the Namek saga taken place on Azeroth. What will be changed? What will remain the same? Find out this season, in Dragonball Z: Azeroth Saga!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The fanfiction is a crossover between World of Warcraft and Dragonball Z, where WoW is set in the time period after the Cataclysm, an event which reshaped the planet Azeroth in a way that it could never be the same again. WoW is an MMORPG where players pick either the Alliance or Horde faction and do quests and battle the opposing faction.

The DragonballZ events are in parallel with season 2 of the series, set on Azeroth instead of Namek. Because it'd be way too boring to retell the original story in a fanfiction.

Basically, Dragonball Z is about this group called the Z-fighters, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and their friends, who fight evils such as Vegeta, Frieza and the Ginyus, Cell, and later, Buu.

In this fanfiction, the Z-fighters race against Frieza and Vegeta (both are rivals between each other) on Azeroth to gather the 7 Dragonballs, which grant you any wish you want when you gather them all together.

Frieza and Vegeta both plan to use them to become immortal, but Krillin and Gohan are also on the planet with their friend Bulma to wish their friends back, who'd previously been killed by Vegeta.

Thats just the backstory of both worlds. Now, to the action!

Chapter 1: Off to Name-Azeroth!

Ah, the Earth is safe once again. First one Saiyan, then two others threatened the safety of the globe. However, the Earth's safety was not without grief, loss, and severe injuries from the Saiyans. Tien, Chaiotzu, Piccolo, Kami, and Yamcha were all victims of a brutal murder.

The remaining fighters were critically injured, and are currently being treated in West City hospital. Goku, Gohan, and Krillin survived the attack, but only barely. Goku's injuries were the worst, as he faced most of Vegeta and Nappa's attacks up front, not to mention when Vegeta crushed him while in Great Ape form. However, he was the one who chased the brute away. Krillin and Gohan we're already capable of walking.

"So Goku, how goes the recovery?" asked a concerned Master Roshi, who trained Goku in martial arts when he was just a boy. The Z-fighters were only in the hospital for a few weeks.

"I'm okay Master Roshi! I have to say, I'm feeling much better, especially since all of you came to check up on us every day!" Goku said. Not only was Master Roshi there, but so was ChiChi, the Ox-King, Bulma, Puar and Yajirobe. All his friends were there! Except... you know... "I just wish Tien, Piccolo, Chaiotzu, and Yamcha didn't have to go the way they did. I just wish I could have gotten there in time..." Goku frowned.

 _Knock knock knock_. The sound came from the window. Somebody went to open it. "Knock knooock!" It was Mr. Popo, who trained the Z-fighters before the Saiyans came. His training was... harsh, compared to Master Roshi's. Goku had also been trained by him when he was little. Looking over to the window and seeing Mr. Popo sparked a repressed memory in Goku. He remembered his mentor being an incredibly scary sentient on Kami's lookout, and he looked no different. Pure black face, red ruby lips, perfectly circular orbs for eyes, and he wore a Turban with baggy pants, and a vest opened up to show his pure black body. He was not human, but something else. Goku was not only startled, but was legitimately scared.

"AAGH! AAGH!" He'd gone into a nervous fit. He was struggling in his hospital bed, causing further strain on himself. Krillin was much more calm, but nonetheless in fear of Mr. Popo. He briefly introduced himself to those he'd not met before, while a doctor injected medicine into Goku to knock him out, stabilizing him.

After introducing himself, he gave the Z-fighters a proposition. He'd lend his ship for them to go to another planet with Dragonballs, so they could use them to revive Kami, who'd previously lived on the lookout with Mr. Popo before the Saiyans.

"This is great! With your help, we can revive our friends in no time!" Bulma exclaimed. She was excited, Yamcha, who'd been her boyfriend in the past, had a chance of returning.

"If I were going, why would I need you?" Mr. Popo said matter-of-factly. After all, somebody did have to stay and watch the lookout.

"So what's this planet's name?" Krillin asked.

"Is it Namek?" Gohan said, remembering that the Namekians made Dragonballs. They could go to Piccolo's home planet and gather the Dragonballs there.

"No, actually there's a closer planet with Dragonballs, and I'd rather you go there." This was the most logical suggestion made by Popo. "Its name is Azeroth."

"Azeroth? That's not a planet I've ever heard of." Bulma said awkwardly. She was a scientist, but not specializing in the astronomy field.

"Oh, look at that: a woman that doesn't know any better. What are the odds?" Popo scoffed. Krillin was just as confused as Bulma.

"Actually, up until now, I've never heard of that planet either." Krillin stated.

"Oh, look at that: a woman that doesn't know any better. What are the odds?" Popo turned his gaze to Krillin, indicating his statement was now for the baldie. {Krillin Owned Count: 1}

So it was settled. While Gohan & Krillin remained in the hospital to recover for a little while longer, Bulma began to work out how Popo's ship operated. There were a few kinks to fix too, like washing off all the moss from the ship, and fixing the language setting on the toilet. Oh, and also how to fly it. When Gohan & Krillin finally recovered, Goku was still asleep. They went straight from the hospital to Popo's ship at Capsule Corp. Since neither Krillin or Gohan knew the controls for the ship, Bulma would be the pilot. Gohan would be doing his studies, as ordered by his mother. It was the only way to convince her for him to go to Azeroth. Krillin would then be designated janitorial duty.

As the three settled their gear into the ship, they waved goodbye to their friends. Bulma sat down in the pilot's chair, looking out the only window the ship had. As if by magic, she uttered the word, "Popo", and without any warning the ship blasted off at the speed of sound towards Azeroth, incidently catching Gohan & Krillin off guard as they fell to the floor.

What is this planet, Azeroth? Will Gohan finish 3rd grade before he got back? What challenges will they face when they get there? Find out next time, in Dragon Ball Z!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. I'll try to post more often though! Enjoy.

* * *

"Zarbon, check the scanners for any planets remaining in this sector. I want to make sure we've covered ALL working class planets, heheheh..." Frieza smirked, gesturing for Zarbon to pull up his screen on Frieza's monitor, which was displayed on the orange-tinted window staring out into the darkness of space. Work was dull over the past few days, they've been wandering through space looking for new planets to conquer and/or destroy.

"In a minute, my lord... the scanners are detecting a weak power level, heading towards an asteroid belt in a similar trajectory to us. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is this not Vegeta?"

"Put it on screen! If it is that Saiyan filth..." The tyrant adjusted his head to the main monitor, his eyes squinting as his rage slowly flowed throughout his cold blood. A series of numbers spanned across the screen, next to a picture representing the Saiyan's trademark logo.

"Hmm..." Frieza stared at the screen, scanning the serial number closely. The scanners must have been jammed, information about the prince was either deleted or corrupted. "Zarbon, who in our past has been LEAST loyal to us?"

"V-vegeta..." He said, with a low tone in his voice.

"Then who the hell else would alter their profile information?! Also, it shows his power level at an abnormally low state. I've seen this before. Once. He failed me on planet 619, and he hid away in a cave in the asteroid belt nearby. Ugh, dirty monkeys, always trying to hide when they're 'frightened'. Oh ho! Funny, isn't it?" Frieza clenched his fist after a hardy laugh, then resumed at a serious tone. "Follow him. See where he's going. Once he lands at a planet, we'll send Cui after him."

"Why Cui?"

"Why not? If Vegeta's power level is as low as it is, Cui can handle him. If not, then I have an... alternative arrangement." Frieza's glare at Zarbon grew more intense, which caused the green alien to cower and flinch slightly.

"A-alright sir! I'm on it."

"Also, if it IS Vegeta, where's the other two monkeys?"

"There's no trace of them."

"Is that so? When were their scouters last activated?"

"Lets see... the hairy one was about 6 months ago, the other was... 1 month ago."

"So both those are NOT Vegeta, correct?"

"Yes."

"So either they've died or they managed to break their scouters and all fit in the same pod, which is strictly impossible. So Vegeta failed. Hah! It'd be hilarious if Cui just annihilated him. Oh, the prince of all Saiyans to fall to CUI!" Frieza broke into hard laughter, which hasn't happened in ages, not since the destruction of planet Vegeta. Even then, the laughter was not long-lived, as other interruptions came in the way.

"Sir, he's landing on a middle class planet. Send Cui?" Frieza was still laughing, so he only nodded in agreement. At last, after a few long weeks of drifting in space, there was something for Frieza's men to do, besides train tirelessly.

"Uhm, sir, I hate to interrupt your fun, but this planet is eerily similar to the planet known as Earth. Should we investigate?"

"Oh, ho. Ah, yes, send a thousand troops to enslave the new planet. WAIT." He rose from the chair suddenly. "Earth, you said? The planet with the... oh what was it..."

"Dragon balls, sir."

"Yes! Those things. Never mind, send all our men into the field!"

"Alright, engaging landing procedure now."

As the ship descended, thousands of troops bolted out of the craft to scan for objects, likely no bigger than a fruit from planet 009. The tyrant sat back down, eyeing the planet for the first time, watching his swarms of humanoids blast off to all corners of the globe. "Earth... hmhmhmm! Easy picking."

* * *

Little to Frieza's knowledge, this planet was full of intelligent life, but not from Earth. Ideally, his soldiers would be well prepared for an invasion of this planet, had it not been invaded before by other alien species. Yes, this _was_ common for Azeroth, but nevertheless, it was always a world-shaping event for the blue planet. The ship landed in a ruined city surrounded by purple dust, fragments of... magic? The city the ship laid to rest was once known as Theramore, a city laid to waste by Garrosh himself. This was just a few months ago, and still Jaina would be recuperating from the traumatic event. And just a few thousand kilometers above the atmosphere, sat Earth's brave warriors, experiencing a new world for the first time.

What challenges will our heroes face? Will they be seen as friends, or foes? Will Azeroth stand up to a new threat? Find out next time, on Dragonball Z!


End file.
